


He's Under my Thumb

by bluujeanbby



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Brian is a brat, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name Calling, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sloppy, bottom brian jones, idk man, more like angry blow jobs but w/e, trashy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluujeanbby/pseuds/bluujeanbby
Summary: Brian never imagined mouthing off could result in this.
Relationships: Brian Jones/Keith Richards, Mick Jagger/Brian Jones, Mick Jagger/Keith Richards, glimmer twins - Relationship, mick jagger/brian jones/keith richards
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	He's Under my Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random, short thing I thought of and didn't proof read. Hope you enjoy?

Brian sputtered and coughed the moment Keith pulled out of his mouth, lungs aching as he tried to catch his breath.

"Christ, you can't do one _fucking_ thing right, can you?" Keith sneered as he took the last drag off his cigarette. His hand pushed against the crown of Brian's head and tugged at his hair. "How hard is it to just sit _still?_ Mick—" Mick looked up and pushed himself out of the chair he'd been slouching in, admiring the view of his boyfriend and bandmate— "hold him for me, won't you baby?" Keith wove his arm around Mick's waist and kissed him, nudging their noses together, and guiding Mick's hand to replace his own in Brian's hair. Both men smiled against each other before Mick sank down to his knees to match Brian's position on the floor.

Mick had a gentler touch; easing his fingers through the tiny knots in Brian's hair, letting his breath dance along the older man's neck and exposed collar bones. Brian wished he could touch him, but his wrists had been tied behind his back when all of this had started. Instead he hummed and leaned his body into all of Mick's caresses and tiny kisses. Mick hushed him as he tried to whine for mercy - the velvet material of his pants was no doubt irreparably stained from his precum-leaking cock - but Mick just eased his thumb past Brian's lips, using it to open his jaw. He positioned himself behind Brian and pushed his head into place, both hands now holding his mouth open as he gazed up at Keith. The asshole looked even taller from this perspective. He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan.

Keith dragged his cock, still wet with Brian's drool, up and down the blond's cheek. Brian wrinkled his nose and squirmed in Mick's grasp as the others chuckled. "Not so high and mighty now, eh?" Keith taunted, jaw tight as he took his time watching Brian fume.

"But he looks so lovely down on his knees, pining for attention." Mick shifted his hips and Brian felt bulging trousers press against his bound hands. Almost on instinct he cupped Mick's crotch and tried his best to jerk him off through the fabric. Mick's breathing stuttered in surprise and he rewarded Brian by pressing further into his hands and dragging his lips across the slope of his shoulders. Shit the things he would do in another situation, the sounds he would pull out of those pretty lips-

Keith suddenly thrust back into Brian's mouth, making the blond man choke in surprise. His hands clenched and Mick moaned softly behind him. This seemed to spur Keith on as he once again knit his hands in Brian's hair for leverage as he found a rhythm with his hips. There was already saliva dripping down Brian's chin and collecting on his chest due to Mick's hands keeping his mouth wide open and Keith couldn't help but moan from how easily his cock slid in and out of the slick heat that was the beginning of Brian's throat. Whenever he could, Brian let out quiet whimpers but they never lasted very long. He stretched out his tongue and pressed it upwards, running it along the vein on Keith's cock, which he could feel starting to twitch.

Sure enough, with just a couple more greedy thrusts, Keith was pulling out and jerking himself through his orgasm, making sure every drop of cum landed on Brian's face and - even worse - in his hair. Brian was much too spent to care though, doubling over as soon as Mick let go of him. The younger man whined as his bulge went neglected. Brian was distantly aware of Keith sighing and collapsing into the chair Mick had been occupying earlier, lighting himself another cigarette and admiring his work. "Go on then, Brian," he said quietly between drags of smoke. "I've found Mick's rather good at relieving tension."

Mick took his cue and untied the necktie from Brian's wrists. With another huff the blond sat himself back up, face still sticky with Keith's cum. He ran his hands down Mick's cheeks to his chest, hesitated, then quickly set to work unbuttoning the fabric and smashing their lips together. Keith chuckled behind them and adjusted his cock in his pants. He had the feeling this would be very fun to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes sorry for cutting it short, I wanted to finish the scene, but I'm really unhappy with how this turned out and kind of just wanted it to be done. Oh well! Maybe someday I'll redo this fic.


End file.
